Kittens To Killers
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: Mostly based around Alec, but Max is in there too. A little scribble that hopefully tickles your fancy. Reviews please.


**Kittens To Killers**

**Summary: **

**Pre warning for any grammar or spelling mistakes, so you've been warned!**

**Righty ho, yet another one shot – don't seem to be getting any reviews and such for my other fics so they'll be hold for a while I guess. I love silly little moments with Max and Alec, so here's another with a bit of a twist.**

**Max and Alec have had another long rainy day in Seattle whilst working at JP and on one of their deliveries came across something in a trashcan that he now seems inseparable from. Ridiculously simple but I liked the idea so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own - don't sue - Tino's mine though heh heh**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"ALEC!" Almost dropping the delicate prize in his hands, the usually smirking X5 male turned to glare at Max.

"Damnit. WHAT!" He threw back, just a little disgruntled at being disturbed and craning his neck to look over his shoulder, he caught sight of the feisty young woman stood aside the kitchenette, hand firmly on hip and a disbelieving look in her eye.

"Will you leave that thing alone for more than five minutes? Please! What are you, six now?" His brow burrowing, Alec, turned to look at the wide-eyed little kitten in his lap and let a lopsided grin work its way back onto his face. "Alec…" He heard his companions voice warn as she edged closer to where he sat on a stool at the large window.

"What? He's cute!" Max felt her mouth tug at the corners in a smile and rolled her eyes. Of all things Manticore had planned in their great schemes, she was sure that they hadn't planned on an alpha X5 male, to turn into jelly at the sight of a small bundle of fluff. Of course what with the amount of feline mixed into their DNA she couldn't help but think the little wriggling bundle was adorable, she just wasn't as fixated with him as Alec seemed to be.

"You're really taken with that little guy aint cha?" She chuckled as she sat aside him on the floor. At Alec's nod she sighed and rocked forward up onto her knees, peering down at the dark furred mewing creature, green eyes not so different to her co-workers, peered back up at her curiously and a tiny paw raised up to pat her nose.

"Heh heh… I think he likes ya Maxie." Rubbing at the fur on the kittens' belly, Max grinned and looked up at the him.

"Did you just giggle?" Alec's eyes widened and for a moment he sat silent, then shrugged it off dismissively and continued to play with his new pet. Max gave him a look of puzzlement but let it slide…. for now.

"I don't know what to call him. Any ideas? Oh hell, second thought, don't bother, you'll name him something sick like 'Shed', or 'Wiggles'…or 'Mr. Fluff" – hey! Ow..." Scowling, he rubbed at the arm Max punched.

"C'mon on then smart ass, what are your suggestions?" Pursing his lips, Alec stared at his new little buddy and racked his brain thoughtfully.

"How about…Talon?" Max gave him a look of utter disbelief. "What? Fine…uh how bout…Tino…?" Max shook her head smirking and rose from the floor, patting him on the head as she made her way in the direction of her bedroom.

"Got a thing for the letter T?" He huffed and continued to pet the little male kitten. To be honest the two looked adorable and Max couldn't help but smile to watch them. "You know Tino means little right?" She peeked around the doorway and watched the unusually quiet Alec with his newfound playmate. "And I doubt he's legal to be your new drinking buddy, but I tell ya, Sketchy's got competition." He ignored the mocking tone in her voice and lifted his new bundle of joy to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Hey, Tino is a cute name, I like it. And with him, the girls are gonna be flockin' to me like…well..." He pondered it for a moment before Max interjected.

"Like flies to shit? Oh definitely." Rolling his eyes Alec, with the newly 'christened' Tino in one arm, rummaged in the fridge until he found a rather out dated looking can of soda and grimaced as he opened it, taking a delicate sniff of the contents. Satisfied, he teetered back over towards the sofa and planted himself down comfortably. "Hey! Up, your still wet!" The transgenic gave a look of protest but moved with a groan as she grabbed a used coffee cup and threatened to launch it at him.

Moments later, she came back out with black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "C'mon Max, that stool is hurting my ass." Placing the clothes down on the sofa Max turned and plucked the kitten from his arms. "Hey whatta ya doin, give him back!" A devilish grin on her features Max blurred to the kitchenette and wagged a finger at him.

"Nuh uh golden boy, go dry off and change, they should fit you." She pointed in at the clothes. "I'll look after him, jeez don't look at me like I'd kill the little guy. I mean if I wanted to I would done it by now ya know? Like tossed him out the window or-what?" Alec looked full of rage but at the same time like a lost little boy in the middle of a hardware store.

"You wouldn't!" He watched her roll her eyes and relaxed slightly. With a last look at Tino, he grabbed the clothes and inspected them with an unpleasant snort. "Where and why did you pick up guys clothes?" Max shrugged and tickled the belly of the little feline.

"Usually wear the shirt for bed or the jeans when I'm fixing my motorcycle…look just go change, then you get your boyfriend back aight?" Shrugging off his leather jacket, Alec gave a final look to his two friends and wandered off into the bathroom.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Giving the man next to him a wary sidewards glance, Sandoval cleared his throat and turned his eyes back to the large one-sided window in front of himself, two lab doctors equipped with clipboard and Connell Lydecker. "Sir, is this really necessary? What if it attacks and kills him?" Lydecker gave a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"It may be un-tamed, but I believe the interaction between the two could prove useful to our research on the series, determining how the DNA specifics in the different X5 subjects alter behaviour in certain circumstances, such as this." He clarified crisply.

"494 is approximately six years and four months old. The test subject is approximately two years but still and likely to be lethal, however with his training we believe 494 will prove alpha in the situation." One of the lab doctors, a plump, dark haired man with thick glasses stated. "He has shown superb strength and strategy in the training and combat programmes that the series have all been through a far, he is one of the best, even for his age." Lydecker allowed himself a small smirk at the look on the agents face and nodded to the second doctor, a tall redhead woman with cruel eyes who sauntered into another room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sat curiously on the floor in the dull grey and dimly lit observation cell, 494 stifled a yawn. It had to be almost midnight. Why did they drag him from his unit? Had he done something wrong? No, he couldn't have, he always did his best, he was CO he had to. He was a good soldier. So why did they have him in here?

Suddenly something in the atmosphere prickled his senses, something…feral. He rose to his feet and stood, back straight, eyes front as the door opened and a wild growling burst into his eardrums.

Swallowing hard, his eyes watched as six men in black uniforms rolled in a thick barred cage on wheels into the corner of the large room. Inside, a midnight black panther crouched growling angrily, it's green eyes piercing his own. _Threat._ 494's senses were on full alert. _Enemy._ His eyes bore back into the large felines eyes with determination. _Control. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

From behind the glass, Lydecker watched as the young X5 bristled and awaited orders. Orders that were never going to be given.

Sandoval watched disbelievingly at his side as the uniforms left the room and once outside with the door securely locked, stood to attention awaiting Lydecker's command. "Release the test subject." With the push of a button on a small hand held device, the electronic lock securing the big cat beeped and released the door, allowing the sleek animal to prowl forward, eyes still locked with 494.

"Sir..." Lydecker gave the younger man a look to shut up or get out so the agent kept his mouth firmly shut and continued to watch curiously.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A small wave of panic flashed in 494's eyes momentarily as he realised the creature in the room he was with was possibly more dangerous than he, and taking in the large black claws he made a mental note to try and steer clear of them.

Somehow sensing the transgenics panic the panther leapt forward with a feral roar and stuck out, narrowly missing as the X5 blurred behind the creature and snapped a vicious kick to its back legs sending it sprawling across the floor. It seemed his only achievement had been in angering it even more, but he didn't back down as it shot back up with grace and spun to face him, their identical eyes locking again.

_Threat._ The large feline made slowly approached, snarling and baring its teeth like a true killer in for the taste of blood, but 494 didn't flinch and maintained his fighting stance and strong glare.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Sir? Did you hear that…I mean...I didn't even know they could do that…sir?" Lydecker pointedly ignored Agent Sandoval, watching and listening intently to the primal conversation between the two in the cell. His eyes fixed on the growling X5 494.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Within moments the dangerous looking panther had flattened his ears back to his skull and sunk down to the young transgenics feet, purring softly as it registered the scientifically genetically engineered boy was alpha. Stronger.

494 felt something tugging at the corners of his mouth and silently, still alert and prepared for the panther to strike, sat down and began petting its head.

The strange purrs rumbling in its chest were oddly soothing and before long the two were play fighting on the floor, biting, patting and rolling around to the shock and disbelief of the spectators watching mutely on the other side of the mirror.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Four months since Tino's discovery in a trash can, he and Alec were truly inseparable. Stood by her locker in Jam Pony, arms crossed and a smile on her face, Max watched the two sat on the sofas, as they play fought with one another.

"Boo, I have never seen anything so adorable. Your boy gone all kitten on our asses sugar." Original Cindy slammed her locker shut and stood aside her homegirl, eyes following where Max's focussed.

"He's not my boy and I know what you mean, he's just…cute?" A smirk and a laugh burst forth from the black woman as she made a move for the dispatch desk.

"Damn straight girl, took your time to notice too." Eyes' widening Max was about to protest when the male of discussion popped up in front of her with his usual smirk and swagger.

"Cute? Maxie…I'm not gonna let go of that one." He dodged back slightly away from the fist that normally shot his way, and frowned when it didn't. "Max, you in there?" Pursing her bee stung lips Max rolled her eyes and reached forward to pet the hazel eyed X5 on the head.

"Aw… I guess it's time to get you two boys fed huh?" Giving her a look of confusion and sharing a glance with Tino, Alec scratched the back of his neck and was about to speak when the caramel skinned X5 grabbed him by the arm and led him out of Jam Pony with promises of cream, fish and a nap on his favourite spot of her sofa.

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Go on then - terrible or terrific, i would love some feedback. Press the lil blue button.**


End file.
